Manual de seducción
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: - 5 simples pasos que Uchiha Sasuke pondría en practica para ganarse aun mas el corazón de cierto rubio de ojos azules. Lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

_**Descleimer**_: Para aclarar, los personajes son de Kishimoto-san u.u, la historia es mía ^^, y Naruto es de Sasuke ¬¬.

**Manual De Seducción **

_By R. .s_

…_oooO*Oooo…_

Para Sasuke Uchiha era una verdadera odisea expresar sus más profundos sentimientos, y aunque no quería ser así, era su naturaleza, ser frio, calculador y sin expresiones, un tempano de hielo viviente, el no podía darse el lujo de demostrar sus sentimientos, eso era algo que sabía muy bien.

Pero claro como todo buen adolecente en alguna parte de su aburrida vida, se había enamorado.

Y no de cualquier persona, sino de su amigo de la infancia, Naruto Uzumaki , ese rubio revoltoso, que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, y que por culpa del destino, se había convertido en el dueño de sus pensamientos, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, ni lo que lo tenía preocupado, claro que no, él como buen Uchiha daría el primer paso, y así lo había hecho, le había confesado sus sentimientos al dueño de su corazón, y para su sorpresa este también sentía lo mismo.

Claro no había sido tan difícil dar el primer paso, bueno si tenía que admitirlo solo había sido un poco, pero solo un poco, cualquiera tendría temor ante una negativa, pero después de todo había salido bien, el rubio había aceptado sus sentimientos y estaba más que contento con ello.

Bueno solo por ahora, porque entonces comenzaba su actual problema, _como acercarse y demostrarle todo lo que sentía al rubio._

El hasta ese momento nunca había tenido la necesidad de expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos amorosos hacia otra persona, esta era la primera vez que se enamoraba, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo tratar con él.

Y se sentía un poco frustrado ante ese eminente hecho.

Sabia a la perfección como actuaba el de ojos azules, su manera tan natural de actuar, sin restricciones, sin temor a nada y sinceramente le tenía un poco de envidia, a él le gustaría ser el que expresara esos sentimientos tan fácil, y claro que lo haría, pero claro eso solo para el dueño de tan hermosos ojos azules.

_**S&N**_

Lo tenía decidido, le demostraría como se sentía a Naruto, pero ahora seguía el problema, ¿a quién le pediría ayuda?

No podía pedírselo ni a su hermano ni a su insoportable primo Sai, ya se lo imaginaba con su sonrisa tan falsa, y sus comentarios mordaces, no definitivamente el estaba descartado, y su hermano?, pues este ni siquiera estaba en la casa.

Pero ahora que recordaba, Sai tampoco estaría en casa, estaba haciendo un supuesto "proyecto" en la casa de Gaara y se quedaba a dormir en ella, así que no estaría, tal vez no era mala idea entrar a su cuarto y tomar uno de sus libros prestados, claro para problemas desesperados necesitaba medidas desesperadas.

_**S&N**_

Salió de su habitación y se fijo que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, con mucho cuidado entro a la habitación de junto, para su facilidad esta no la había dejado con llave, entro y cerro despacio, y con gran rapidez se dirigió a su objetivo, el librero de Sai.

Fijo su mirada en el mueble, y se percato que tenía demasiados libros, y ahora cual tomaría?, sabía que Sai tenía muchos libros con relación a sentimientos y esas cosas, en verdad su primo era algo raro en si, pero por primera vez en su corta vida estaba feliz de que fuera así, ya que así tendría una oportunidad.

Al ver tantos títulos, se desespero, claro en verdad no sabía ni que buscaba, trato de concentrarse en lo que le hacía falta o en lo que quería hacer, y entonces fue simple, el lo único que quería era acercarse más a Naruto y hacerle ver que sus sentimientos por eran más de lo que el mismo se imaginaba.

Revolvió el estante y se encontró con un pequeño libro, con la portada en color rojo y unas letras en manuscrita de color negro, en el cual decía:

_**Manual de seducción.**_

Perfecto.

Ese de seguro le serviría, así que sin perder más tiempo lo tomo y lo metió a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, salió con gran simpleza y se fue directo a su cuarto, y sin perder mucho tiempo se recostó en su cama para empezar a leerlo.

No le había tomado mucho tiempo terminarlo, en realidad era muy pequeño, y casi se lo había aprendido de memoria.

Se acostó en su amplia cama intentado conciliar el sueño, estaba nervioso, después de todo ya lo había decidido, el día de mañana pondría en práctica lo aprendido.

**S&N**

Sin mucho ánimo, se encamino hacia su casa, después de todo era viernes, y Naruto no tenia clases ese día y por lo tanto no había asistido a la escuela, había estado tan ansioso que se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Camino con paso lento y desganado, tanto que se había esforzado en aprender algo y el revoltoso de Naruto ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia.

_-. Maldito dobe._

Bufo con desgano, y después de eso saco el pequeño libro que había llevado para ojearlo de nuevo y comenzar a leer la parte más importante, que según el llevaría a cabo. Rebusco entre las hojas y encontró el párrafo que la había interesado la noche anterior.

_La seducción para poderla llevar a cabo se necesita incorpora los sentidos: vista, gusto, tacto, olfato y oído e incluso espiritualidad. La principal función de estos es permitir que nos relacionemos con el mundo que nos rodea. Pero si sabemos cómo utilizarlos se pueden convertir en el alma perfecta para despertar pasiones y triunfar en el difícil arte de las relaciones amorosas, pues una mirada sugestiva, un suspirar al oído o una caricia en el lugar adecuado, pueden decir más que mil palabras._

_Por eso, si quieres revitalizar el deseo en tu pareja y envolverla, es importante que tengas en cuenta lo siguiente:_

Perfecto, eso era lo que buscaba, para terminar de conquistar a su rubio. Siguió leyendo. Tal vez después de todo no había por que rendirse tan pronto, y pensándolo mejor, hasta había sido mejor, lo que pensaba hacer con Naruto no sería muy adecuado hacerlo en la escuela.

_**S&N**_

Se apresuro a llegar a su casa, ignoro a cada persona que se había topado y subió a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue marcarle a Naruto. Desesperado escucho como del otro lado, por fin tomaba la llamada.

_-. Si diga?.-_

-. Dobe soy yo.-

_-. Ah, teme que quieres.-_

-. Pues solo quería invitarte a salir esta noche.-

_-. Queee? Estas hablando en serio-dattebayo._

-. Claro que si dobe.-

_-. Oye dime quien eres y que le has hecho con el teme.-_

Sasuke rodo sus ojos en símbolo de fastidio vaya que Naruto se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-. No te hagas el gracioso, entonces aceptas o no

Naruto lo pensó un poco, después de todo, el no era muy insistente y mucho menos que el fuera el que lo estuviera invitando, casi las pocas veces que salían a algún lugar él era el que lo proponía, así que había algo raro, y tenía curiosidad, por lo regular el azabache siempre era muy reservado, y después de meditarlo un poco tenia la respuesta.

_-. Está bien, teme, en donde te veo?.-_

-. Paso por ti.-

_-. Ok, nos vemos al rato teme.- y colgó._

Eso había estado bien, la primera fase de su plan estaba hecha, ahora solo seguir con lo demás.

_**S&N**_

Ya era tarde y se había arreglado para la ocasión, unos pantalones negros algo ceñidos a sus piernas, y una camisa azul marino, algo elegante, pero no formal. Había pasado por Naruto, y el también se veía demasiado bien para el deleite de sus pupilas. Unos pantalones igual negros, pero con una playera naranja, sin duda ese era su color favorito.

Fueron a cenar y después habían pasado a tomar algo a un bar, todo iba como siempre normal, así que ese era el momento justo para comenzar con su táctica, estaban sentados y empezó a recordar los puntos escritos el libro, así que recordó el primero y si no se equivocaba, el primero decía algo así.

_**1.- Vista:**_

_A través de la mirada se pueden expresar todas las emociones posibles y producirlas también, por lo que saber qué efectos producen en las personas es muy importante para la sensualidad._

Lo primero que haría era observar fijamente al rubio, Naruto al notar esa oscura mirada sobre él se volteo para encáralo.

-. Y ahora que te pasa teme?.- dijo con algo de curiosidad.

-. Nada solo veía lo bien que te vez.-

Naruto en vez de reclamar solo se había sonrojado a más no poder, definitivamente el Uchiha estaba muy raro, el nunca decía esa clase de cosas, pero por alguna razón le gustaba. Le gustaba que de todas las personas que se encontraban hay él fuera a el único a que observara de esa manera, le encantaba perderse en esos ojos tan negros como la noche.

Por su parte el azabache no estaba más que contento por su primer resultado de la noche, ver de esa manera a Naruto había valido la pena, y más que al igual que el fijara sus increíbles ojos azules en el, era como perderse en el infinito cielo.

Definitivamente y era un hecho irrefutable, que se había enamorado de esos pedazos de cielo, que Naruto tenía por ojos.

Eso lo estaba motivando a avanzar con su bien estudiado manual así, que era momento de pasar al segundo punto.

_**Gusto:**_

_Besar es uno de los placeres más grandes de la vida en pareja. El intercambio de afecto que produce un beso es determinante para poner alerta a los otros sentidos._

Bueno eso iba a ser un poco más difícil, pero igual solo esperaba que no lo recibiera con un golpe en su perfecta cara (N:A ¬¬)

Se fue acercando mas a él, y lo primero que hizo fue acercar su rostro al de Naruto, pero tratando de poner cierta distancia, para que si Naruto no quisiera aquel contacto se alejara, así estuvo un momento y al no haber reproche unió sus labios a los de él, eran tan suaves, tal cálidos, y tenía un sabor algo peculiar, que lo hacía querer acentuar mas aquel contacto, era un sabor adictivo.

Ese simple beso se transformaba cada vez en algo mas intimo, sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una ágil danza en que ninguno de los dos quería terminar, lástima que sus pulmones no estaban muy de acuerdo, y les exigían oxigeno. Un poco abochornados por aquel acto se separaron cautelosamente sin dejar de mirarse.

-. Y eso porque fue teme.- sencilla pregunta, y Sasuke tenía la sencilla respuesta.

-. Porque te amo dobe.- más directo no podía ser.

-. Pues déjame decirte, que eres bien correspondido.- con una gran sonrisa, y sin mas se volvieron a besar.

Definitivamente ese libro, se merecía más que un diez. Y sin más pasaría al siguiente punto.

_**Tacto:**_

_A través del tacto exploras el cuerpo de tu pareja y encuentras zonas específicas en las que una determinada caricia puede producir una respuesta inmediata._

Bueno si ya se habían dado semejantes besos, lo siguiente no sería tan raro, y no era que él quisiera ir demasiado rápido, pero el cuerpo de Naruto, lo transformaba, en algo que ni el mismo comprendía. Así que por más que tuviera mucha fuerza de autocontrol, siempre le ganaba su instinto.

Aprovecho ese tercer beso que se estaban dado para pasar una de sus manos por la amplia espalda y mientras la otra se abría paso por debajo de su playera, Naruto ante tal contacto se estremeció, quería reclamar, pero sus quejas no llegaban, ya que su boca aun seguía aprisionada por la de Sasuke. Trataba de removerse, pero ese contacto le estaba agradando demasiado, que su mente ya se había dado por vencida.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que eso se le estaba saliendo de las manos y ese no era el mejor lugar, para seguir con su labor. Y al alejarse de Naruto se dio cuenta que él también se encontraba algo incomodo.

-. Será mejor que nos vayamos.-

-. Si creo que sería mejor-dattebayo.-

Salieron de aquel local, ya era demasiado tarde, el azabache iba caminando cerca del rubio, y como un flash, se acordó del próximo punto de su actual biblia.

_**Olfato:**_

_El olor natural de una persona puede desencadenar un vivo deseo en su pareja y además define la esencia de cada persona._

Se acerco sutilmente a Naruto, lo abrazo por la espalda y coloco su nariz en la nuca del rubio aspirando el agradable aroma que emitían los suaves cabellos del blondo.

Por su parte el rubio se sorprendió ante el simple contacto, en verdad que Sasuke había hecho demasiadas cosas extrañas en un solo día, pero le seguían agradando, cada una de ellas le había gustado, y ese movimiento no era la excepción, así que no se alejo de él, era agradable sentir la respiración del azabache sobre su nuca y sus cabellos, y el calor de su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, que ya se había olvidado del frio de la noche.

A pasos lentos y sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la casa de Naruto. No era que no le gustara la idea de pasar la noche con el, pero sinceramente se la había pasado también que no quería echar a perder lo mucho que había ganado en ese momento.

-. Y bien teme quieres pasar.-

En verdad que se moría de ganas por pasar pero, con todo su autocontrol decido negarse.

-. No ya es tarde mejor no vemos mañana dobe.-

Naruto esperaba que aceptara pero ya sabía lo reservado que era el azabache, y también se había dado cuento lo mucho que se había esforzado, no era que Sasuke no lo quisiera y por eso no le mostrara su cariño, al contrario conocía tan bien al moreno, sabia lo mucho que le costaba expresarse en cosas que no fueran insultos, era por ello que podía descifrar cada mínimo gesto de este, sin que él se diera cuenta.

-. Está bien, nos vemos mañana.-

Se dio la vuelta y antes de empezar a caminar le hablo de nuevo.

-. Por cierto Sasuke, no tienes que actuar así, me enamore de ti tal y como eres, del tempano de hielo Uchiha.- y se dio la vuelta para regalarle una de sus amplias sonrisas, de esas que solo Naruto era capaz de emitir, y que él, las aceptaba con el mayor de los gustos

Embozo una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro, no sin antes susurrar un.

-. _Gracias dobe._

Y se encamino hacia la puerta, claro que antes de que avanzara mas, el brazo del Uchiha lo detuvo. Y lo acerco a él para darle un beso, el cual el acepto gustoso, un beso que decía mas de mil palabras juntas.

-. Nos vemos mañana.-

Y con una amplia sonrisa asintió, para luego entrar a la casa. Por su parte el Uchiha siguió su camino, su casa no estaba muy lejos, solo a unas cuantas cuadras mas. Se sentía más que feliz, jamás se imagino que sería tan fácil demostrar sus sentimientos a Naruto, y hasta ese momento había caído en la cuenta de que el libro no había sido el que hizo la magia.

Había sido su ferviente deseo de demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba y recordó las palabras de Naruto, y entonces rio, rio para sí como si de un tonto se tratara, se había estando preocupando demasiado en eso, que se había olvidado que Naruto lo quería tal cual, después de todo de eso se trata el amor no?

Y por su parte el estaba igual, jamás cambiaria la forma de ser de su rubio, a él también le encantaba como era, esa forma tan infantil de comportarse, pero también a la vez admiraba lo fuerte que era, que no se dejaba vencer por nada, definitivamente lo quería también tal cual.

Saco el libro y leyó el último punto de este.

_**Oído:**_

_Hay muchos sonidos que tienen un carácter extremadamente erótico: los gemidos, jadeos e incluso el sonido que produce un beso puede ser suficiente para excitar a su pareja._

Ese era un buen punto, y después de todo no había sido tan malo el dichoso libro, le había sido muy útil, y para que apresurar las cosas?

Tenía el suficiente tiempo para ponerlo en práctica.

Solo que eso lo dejaría para su próxima salida.

…_oooO*Oooo…_

Y bien, aquí empieza mi loco camino del SasuNaru

Que les pareció?

Al principio mi idea era poner leemon :3, pero después pensé, demasiado rápido, jejeje

Así que se los debo.¬¬

Por cierto por cada review que dejan apoyan al potencial de la OPSANAM (Organización en Pos del SasuNaru y Mas) XD, jajaj que por cierto yo soy la presidenta.

Quien se quiere unir? n.n

Y entonces que dicen ¿Un review? O.o


	2. Chapter 2

**Manual De Seducción**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u. H.o.t.s_

_*_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*_

Ahora con todo lo que había logrado hasta ese momento se sentía muchos más seguro de demostrarle aun más sus sentimientos al dueño de sus pensamientos, y sin duda esta vez pondría realizar el último punto que le había faltado la otra noche.

Definitivamente esta vez pondría en práctica ese último punto, el que anteriormente no se había atrevido a realizar, y que ahora con toda la confianza del mundo, estaba más que preparado. Esta vez en verdad le demostraría a su hiperactivo novio lo mucho que lo amaba y no con palabras solamente, sino también con actos.

Ya no tuvo que volver a sacar el libro para recordar el último punto, casi toda la noche se había pasado pensando en ese asunto y prácticamente ya se lo había aprendido de memoria.

_**5.- Oído:**_

_Hay muchos sonidos que tienen un carácter extremadamente erótico: los gemidos, jadeos e incluso el sonido que produce un beso puede ser suficiente para excitar a su pareja._

Como le encantaría escuchar aquellos sonidos emitidos por la garganta de Naruto, de solo pensarlo ya se estaba emocionando, de pensar en aquellos excitantes labios mencionando su nombre, se le estaba subiendo la sangre a la cabeza.

Pero para la suerte de su salud mental, una voz lo saco de su ensoñación.

Una voz que era la misma que se estaba imaginando hace unos momentos, una voz que pertenecía a la persona que amaba.

_-. Oye teme deja de estar soñando despierto y vámonos.-_

_-. No me apures dobe.-_

Y sin muchas ganas de comenzar su recorrido, empezó a caminar, pero sin sacarse de la cabeza lo último que estuvo pensando.

Tal vez no era el momento preciso, pero ya no podía resistir mas, la noche pasada había juntado toda su fuerza de voluntad y se había negado a sí mismo una noche junto a su rubio, pero ahora con toda la confianza del mundo puesta en el, se sentía que no se contendría mas, y mucho menos esperar hasta la noche.

Así que esperando que el de ojos azules comprendiera su ferviente deseo, se aproximo a él y le susurro unas simples palabras.

_-. Oye usurantonkachi, me invitas a tu casa?.- _dijo lo en tono bastante sensual y sugerente.

Naruto al sentir el aliento del mayor en su oreja y después aquellas palabras llenas de sensualidad, no pudo más que estremecerse. Sabía que el moreno había estado esforzándose mucho por él y mas sabía lo que el azabache estaba esperando, y para qué hacerse el tonto, si el también quería eso más que nada, sentirse aun mas unido al moreno.

Ante esa insinuación no podía más que aceptar gustosa a su indirecta proposición.

_-. Claro teme, sabes que eres bienvenido.-_

Y con una sonrisa, de esas que solo los Uchihas pueden emitir, se sintió emocionado.

_*****_

_**S&N**_

_*****_

No sabía cómo se le había salido esa situación de las manos, apenas y habían entrado al jardín y ya lo había tomado para comenzar a besarlo.

Entre beso y beso habían entrado a la casa del rubio, su mente definitivamente ya había dejado de hacerle caso a pensamientos racionales y solo se concentraba en su actual instinto pasional.

Con pasos torpes entraron a la sala, para seguirse después directo al pasillo y entrar en su habitación, el era paciente pero ante tal situación, su paciencia se había ido a dar un paseo junto con su raciocinio (y ambos tardarían en regresar de su paseo), y como resultado daba aquel espectáculo, en donde se había vuelto impaciente ante el hecho de poseer al blondo, en donde sin darse cuenta, ya tenía al rubio en su cama y el encima de él.

Con mucha rapidez le había desprendido de su playera, para poder deleitarse con su bien formado pecho. Le encantaba tocar esa suave piel, de ese tono acanelado que solo lo invitaba a extasiarse más de ella. Sus pálidas manos parecían que habían tomado vida propia, recorriendo suavemente cada rincón de aquel ser que se había hecho dueño de su corazón.

Siguió degustándose con tan cálida piel, que su boca también quería probar, así que comenzó a besar y recorrer cada pedacito de ese cuerpo que tenia bajo el.

Por su parte el rubio solo se dejaba hacer, le encantaba ese contacto del azabache, sentirse culpable de esas sorpresivas reacciones y también se sentía tan bien ser el único que pusiera así al moreno, claro que lo decía por aquella eminente erección que estaba comenzando a tener el Uchiha, se sentía aun más feliz de ser el único que disfrutara de tan agradable trato que Sasuke tenía solo para él.

Y en ese preciso momento su mente ya se había desconectado de todo su entorno, en ese momento lo único que importaba era él y el dueño de tan hermosos ojos negros.

Mientras el azabache seguía con su ardua labor, seguía degustado cada parte del cuello del blondo, y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta su pecho, en donde puso real atención a esos rosados botoncitos, pero no tardo mucho con ellos ya que su principal atención fue captada por el bulto que estaba más abajo.

Hábilmente descendió hacia esa zona, bajando con destreza el cierre del pantalón y con ello también su ropa interior. Tomo aquella parte del rubio y con movimientos exactos de su mano comenzó a trabajar. Naruto por su parte se sentía en otro mundo, ese movimiento del azabache lo había sorprendido un poco pero con lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, no podía hacer otra cosa más que retorcerse de placer.

Siguieron comiéndose el uno al otro entre besos y caricias, ahora se encontraban ambos completamente desnudos, ambos cautivándose con el cuerpo del contrario. Sasuke sabía lo que seguía, en verdad no quería lastimar al rubio, y mucho menos hacerlo sufrir, así que con mucho cuidado, con una mano comenzó a prepararlo, mientras con la otra proporcionaba sensuales caricias, mientras su boca le ayudaba dando apasionados besos, esto todo con un solo propósito, aminorar el dolor del de ojos color cielo.

El rubio ante tal intromisión se sintió incomodo, y no hacía falta decir que con mucho dolor, pero aquel suave trato que la mano y la boca del moreno le daban, estaban logrando su cometido, el de distraerlo de aquel dolor y remplazarlo por placer.

Y se alegro aun mas para sus adentros, en verdad le importaba tanto al azabache, se preocupaba por él, y con cada beso y caricia que le regalaba se lo mostraba aun más.

Y claro el no se quedaría atrás, por su parte ahora era el rubio quien le proporcionaba suaves caricias a la blanquecina piel del azabache, aquella que parecía de porcelana y que solo el tenia el gusto de disfrutar y de sentirla tan cerca junto a la suya, se aferraba mas a el, tratando de demostrar que el también estaba necesitado de su cálido cuerpo.

Después de unos momentos ya con sus cuerpos totalmente perlados por el sudor, sabían lo que se aproximaba. El azabache por su parte solo miro aquellos ojos cielo, como pidiendo permiso para poder entrar en el, mientras tanto su amante solo le dedico una tierna sonrisa en aprobación. Se unieron en solo ser, demostrando lo mucho que se necesitaban.

La habitación se había llenado de gemidos de placer, aquellos que tanto habían estado anhelando escuchar y que le permitía saber lo mucho que estaban desfrutando de aquel intimo momento. Aquellos jadeos que habían estado guardando solo para que ellos los escucharan, no para nadie más, solo para ellos.

Entre cada embestida se sentían que alcanzaban el mismo cielo, y entre mayor aumentaban las embestidas no tardaron mucho tiempo para que ambos llegaran a él.

El cansancio ya les estaba cobrando factura, descendió poco a poco, hasta recostarse aun lado del rubio, no sin antes terminar con broche de oro ese momento y que mejor que diciendo aquellas palabras, que decían todo lo que sentía en ese momento, y aunque sonara cursi, se daría el lujo, que por una vez en su vida, demostrar sus sentimientos.

_-. Te amo dobe.-_ y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

_-. No tanto como yo a ti teme.-_ y le proporciono un casto beso.

Y al separarse otra vez esa amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su tierno rostro, esa que tanto le encantaba y que le demostraba que Naruto estaba feliz de que él estuviera a su lado.

De nueva cuenta se sentía más que emocionado, esta vez por fin había terminado de aplicar todo lo aprendido y con sus sentimientos correspondidos había sido más fácil. Por que definitivamente el no había tenido sexo con Naruto, no claro que no, el había hecho el amor con Naruto, eso era diferente y mucho más importante.

Y en cuanto a su libro, de seguro lo había hecho alguien en una situación similar en donde le costaba expresarse hacia su ser amado, conjugando todos los sentidos para lograrlo, en definitiva su primo Sai tenía libros interesantes. Tal vez le daría las gracias, claro indirectamente, pero aun asi lo intentaría, pero eso sería después. Ese libro merecía mención honorifica.

_**Manual de seducción**_

Sinceramente si conociera a alguien en su caso no dudaría en recomendárselo, claro que no solo con un simple manual se pueden hacer maravillas, es cuestión de que uno quiera y se lo proponga, tal y como él lo había hecho.

Después de todo sabía que para él era muy difícil demostrar sus sentimientos, pero con Naruto que era lo que más le importaba, había aprendido que era lo más natural. Tal vez le faltaba muchas cosas aun por aprender, pero esta vez no las aprendería solo.

Porque ya no lo estaba.

Tenía a alguien especial cerca de él, y que este sabía lo mucho que le importaba.

En realidad Naruto había traspasado aquella fría capa de aquel tempano de hielo.

Y no estaba más que de acuerdo con ello, porque si a alguien le demostraría sus sentimientos, esa única persona solo podía ser Naruto.

_**Fin **_

_*****_

_*****_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*****_

_*****_

**Y siguiendo con mi camino del SasuNaru ^^**

**Aquí les dejo el leemon que les había prometido :3**

**Bueno de hecho según yo solo iba a ser un capitulo, pero como**

**Me pidieron que continuara y además les quede a deber el leemon :3,**

**Pues pese a trabajar a mi retorcida mente y traje otro ^^**

**En verdad les agradezco muchos sus reviews, porque bueno yo soy nueva por aquí en me dio mucho gusto que les haya gustado,( a mí en lo particular me encanto escribirla n.n)**

**Así que muchas gracias a los que se pasaron por aquí, a las que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a todas las que dejaron un lindo comentario, eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo más.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Ai-chan**

**Moon-9215**

**kuranieves jaganshi**

**UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe**

**chiyo-san o i-love-sasunaru**

**NelIra**

**Kaii_Chan**

**ani-chan**

**Y por cierto me alegro mucho que sigan apoyando a la OPSANAM (Organización en Pos del SasuNaru y Más)**

**Y por último,**

**Y entonces que dicen, ¿Un review? O.o**


End file.
